huniepopfandomcom-20200223-history
The Player
The player is the unnamed main protagonist of HuniePop. They are lead through the beginning by Kyu, who takes them on one training date. After it, she gives them the Huniebee, which they use to meet more women. Kyu, as a love fairy was tasked to them to alleviate their awkwardness until they had no problem talking to women, and was able to have sex with all of them. By the end of the game, they've gathered an entire harem, consisting of 12 women whom they take on dates, earning Munie (in-game money) after each date. They can also earn Hunie, another in-game resource, which can be used to upgrade traits. At the end of the game, they have sex with and effectively conquer Venus, after which Kyu will congratulate them and request panties from all the girls. This will activate "Alpha Mode" where dates become harder and harder, effectively becoming an endless mode seeing how far the player can get. The player will return as the same character in HuniePop 2 having recently moved to a tropical resort-type city. Appearance The player's actual appearance is never shown. In terms of height, they are on almost all of the girls' eye levels. This is most likely done for convenience of perspective considering the varied heights of the women. As per in-game dialogue, they seem to be a young adult, about the age of a college student (implied when Tiffany asks them if they are going to enroll this year). If the player is male, their seminal fluid can be seen on the women after sex. This does not apply if the protagonist is a female. As it is implied that the player's only flaw is their lack of social skills, they are likely good-looking as they are able to date anyone they want (In addition - one of their dates, Tiffany, admits she would never date someone unattractive even if she liked their personality) and are only hindered by courage. Personality At the start of HuniePop, the player comes off as a loner who finds it difficult to talk to women, being very jittery and nervous around Kyu upon first meeting her. Eventually, the player becomes more adventurous and more confident during the course of the game and will start talking to girls, giving them gifts, and after enough dates, will have sex with them. As the player progresses through the game meeting more women, they become much less nervous, and escalate their ego to the point where they become a womanizer, increasing their social skills and having sex with every girl. HuniePot Dev remarked on Twitter how much of a "POS" The Player is because "he banged a girl and her mom". The player also seems to have a knack for remembering specific details, right down to the girls' birthdays and even weights. Trivia * The two protagonists in each game are not the same person, proven through Audrey; her description remarks that she was driven into the camming business due to finding out she was being cheated on with multiple other women, and it would not stand to reason why she would work for the same person that drove her into a deep depression. * The term 'player' could serve as a sneaky double entendre, as someone who has luck with women is considered a 'player' while 'player' also refers to the protagonists of the Hunie games. Category:Characters Category:Huniepop Category:HunieCam Studio